guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aidan
See Kree Foothills and the history/back ground info on Aidan that is listed in the offical manuscripts (manual) that comes with the game. --DaveBaggins 09:28, Feb 04 2006 (CST) Someone I hate... Is "You remind me of someone I hate" a line of Aidan's? I'm pretty sure it's Cynn's. --dominique 10:50, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :Pretty sure it's one of Cynn's too. I never take Aidan with me in Cantha yet I've seen that line pop up once in a while. --Theeth (talk) 11:05, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::It also really doesn't strike me as something Aidan would say :) --dominique 13:12, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::I played with Aidan for a while, he never said it. Cynn, however, did. User:Goth Metal :::Umm... yea, it's been confirmed and removed half a year ago. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:16, 12 December 2006 (CST) Game Reference I believe that Adian's quote "Right between the eyes." may be a reference to an old PC Turn Based Strat/Real Time Combat game I have called Lords of the Realm II, where when selecting a group of archers in the combat mode they would say the same thing (with a thick british accent, of course). -- Mystic 1:49 July 16 2006 (CST) Speaking of references, his quote "Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide." might be a reference to the Iron Maiden song The Mercenary —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Dross ( ) }. :I highly doubt it. That statement has been used in countless movies. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 11:38, 19 February 2007 (CST) Aiden Apperance i am doing the quest Stone Summit Beastmasters, and when i went in to the area, i saw Aiden at the mouth of the iron hammer mines and he is killed by 4 ettins before i can get to him. i dont know if this is only active when the Stone Summit Beastmasters quest is active, and as i cant even see him (he is round the corner, and dead when i get there) i cant tell if he is giving a quest or not Edit: i took some screenshots: ScreenShot 1 ScreenShot 2 Any ideas anyone? GuardianStorm 10:58, 5 October 2006 (CDT) I confirm his appearance during this quest. He never spawns if this quest is not active. I tried to save him with my W/R but failed. See this discussion with screenshots: http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=437048. Alya :I want to argue against including Stone Summit Beastmasters under the list of "Quests Involved In". As the title says, the category is clearly only for quests in which the NPC actually plays a role. Just because Aidan is there is not enough. In that quest, you may see him, you may not - he gets killed. But does he do anything in relation to the quest. No. If we are going to list a quest merely out of appearance, then we might as well list Aidan's role in the To Kryta: quest chain. But we won't because he's not related to the quest at all. Removing it unless a good argument can be given as to its inclusion. Leave it under "Locations". Entropy 15:40, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::Agreed. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:56, 31 December 2006 (CST) Regarding split I've added the split suggestion to the 5 "Core henchmen" that appear in all campaigns so far, because I feel their articles are becoming too hard to read, and it's not much of a stretch to assume that these 5 will appear in future campaigns as well. With their respective articles broken up by campaign, I believe the missing info would be filled in more quickly and the articles would be more accessible. --RolandOfGilead 04:13, 20 November 2006 (CST) Aidan's Background and Character Did anyone else notice that the Nightfall version of Aidan is in conflict with the Prophecies version? In Proph, Aidan's mother died crossing the Shiverpeaks and he grew up with his father. In the Nightfall version, the story is grim - his parents were killed by Charr and he grew up avenging their deaths many times over. Aidan's quotes also make him feel like a very grim man with a dark past; very very much different from the Propechies and Factions version. Trivial, I know, but I feel that a continuity and consistency problem like this really disappoints. And it's not just Aidan, all of that group: Devona, Cynn, Eve, and Mhenlo, their quotes made them feel very different. Big characterisation slip-up. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:26, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Yeah, it's a pity because I like Baldy and his lil' girlfriend.--210.3.39.32 00:19, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::Maybe his loss of Practiced Stance has made his personality different. But seriously, isn't Nightfall supposedly set 2 years after Factions/Prophecies? People change. Zaboomafoo 00:25, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::NF is set 2 years after? Where'd you get that info from? Anyway, I agree that people change with time. But having his background and past change? That's inconsistency. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 08:46, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::::Three years after, actually. Look at the unified timeline on page 28-29 (pg 18 in the PDF) of the Nightfall manual. PDF at http://www.guildwars.com/gameplay/manuals.php Zaboomafoo 02:08, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::::His dialogue has been updated, only his father was killed by the charrs. No more inconsistencies then :) --Yoshi 10:08, 19 August 2007 (CDT) 0.02 cents *Aidan uses an Ivory Bow (we assume) which means he gets 10% innate Armor Penetration. Shouldn't that be listed as a benefit (Pros)? *In some of the missions in Ring of Fire Islands, Aidan becomes extremely useful due to his incredible range. As long as the player can direct him to attack, he is capable of taking out some of the Ether Seals by himself - very useful! It's a good thing to know and use however it doesn't seem to fit into the article anywhere. Entropy 04:32, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Given that you can only assume it's an ivory bow and not much ways to test, not sure if that should be added. As for him being useful against Ether Seals, best place to add that is at those mission pages themselves as a tip. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:42, 3 January 2007 (CST) cant u only move heroes by themselves? dont u have 2 move hench as a group? Yeh, but if you set the flag (for everyone) a short distance behind you, and it's just right, you can get Aidan to advance and fire without the other hench rushing in. (T/ ) 12:46, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Elite skill?! In the evaluation it says he doesn't use his elite skill very often... Unless I am mistaken, he has no elite skill. Blaze 06:14, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Whoops, good spot. I accidentally left out his slightly different skill set used in Prophecies and Factions (which does use an elite). --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 06:44, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Alright :p Practiced Stance. But how can he use it in Factions, while it is a Prophecies skill? Annoying, ain't I? ^^Blaze 07:22, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::Aidan owns an account with all 3 campaigns... <_<.... --Jamie 07:27, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Still Sux... ...Why the hell did Anet give him that P.S. Elite and then NOT give him Choking Gas? NF is just overflowing with annoying Casters, you'd think this would have been a no-brainer? :p --'ilr' (Nov 13, 08) ::Tbh they just need to scrap his skillset and start over with PS+CG or Magebane or BHA or something. Or make him Barrage like in EotN. (T/ ) 20:18, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::If I'm not mistaken, he's the only henchie that uses skills that are NOT found in the campaign he's in (PS in F and N), so here's some suggestions for skills for each campaign: ::::P': Incendiary Arrows or scrap Kindle Arrows for Melandru's Arrows and give him Whirling Defense or something to level out the skill count ::::'F: Broad Head Arrow or again scrap Kindle Arrows for Glass Arrows and again give him Whirling Defense or something to level out the skill count ::::N': Dump Heket's Rampage, give him Burning Arrow, Prepared Shot, or Expert's Dexterity ::::'E: Dump Debilitating Shot, dump Volley, give him Favorable Winds maybe :::--Gimmethegepgun 20:51, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::All of the "Ascalon Heroes" are exempt from the campaign-specific skills only rule, since they have been everywhere n such. I'd appreciate Antidote Signet and moar interrupts (T/ ) 21:19, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I Want to... Touch myself while watching this sexy beast shoot his arrows...wow....uuuuuughhhhhhhh —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.33.149.155 ( ) }. :I think you need some help and should take some time off from the game. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:13, 23 May 2007 (CDT) New Quote? On Hell's Preci, Aidan said a 3 line quote for me... but I dont know what triggered it. I dont believe I was in battle, however, and I had all henchies other than cynn in my party. "To the Henge of Denravi!" "To..." "Ascalon City!" that was what he said. Sorry I couldnt get a screencap Ravien Coromana 04:44, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Poor Aidan Probably the least used of the Ascalon 5. Cynn can do some reasonable damage, Mhenlo heals aight, Devonna has knockdown and Eve has blood ritual which makes her the best imho. What does Aidan have? Crap And it just happens to be he's also the oldest (by a lot) of them all. Anet really hate this guy, his involvement in the Stone Summit Beastmasters is just the tip of the iceberg. Now I'm going to count the minutes before Entropy comes in here and give a huge paragraph rebutting everything I say. --Blue.rellik 06:05, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Check her user page, she doesn't come back till the 22nd. Other than Entropy saying he has long range and decent base damage, I don't recall her saying anything good about him. He sucks though. Seriously, that elite could have been switched out for Poison Arrow, and he'd be better offensively (even if it doesn't affect half the monsters in the game when you can use him, stupid non-fleshy creatures). In Nightfall though, wtf, he has no elite and AI can't handle Heket's Rampage without ending it early. --Kale Ironfist 06:11, 14 August 2007 (CDT) GWEN Uses Volley and Barrage in GWEN--Ryudo 03:53, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :At least he finally decided to go barrager instead of some crappy prep build, but volley and barrage? /sigh --Gimmethegepgun 04:00, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::*sigh* shows again how Anet hates Aidan.... they should make him IVEX trapper (w/ trapper focus) or Barrage/Pet (or just pure w/o crappy skills like volley mixed in.. worthless combo, volley and barrage is...) :::Hahahaha....this was Aidan's very last chance to redeem himself, and he blew it. Zho is a thousand times better. (Of course, I'm a thousand times better than her. >:) Arshay Duskbrow 06:11, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::: Argh... Poor Aidan... he's forced to be a useless Barrage Rammo :< --J0ttem™ 17:02, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Aidan and Zho sitting in a tree..... Anyone pay attention to how Aidan and Zho are always together in every EotN outpost? So *ahem* the oldie of the Ascalon 5 finally gets some.... --Blue.rellik 01:05, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :It's just because they're Rangers. Members of the same profession often hang out together. Arshay Duskbrow 10:19, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Just like Mhenlo and Cynn right? Oh wait.....--Blue.rellik 11:21, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::I don't know where you're looking, but Cynn is usually talking to Herta, and Mhenlo is usually talking to Lina. :P Arshay Duskbrow 19:33, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Uh lawl what? Look at all the outposts and count all the ones where Cynn and Mhenlo aren't together --Blue.rellik 02:39, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Rata Sum, where she's pissed off that the other girls are going "Pick Me!" emotes, aimed at Mhenlo. Anyway, looking at the emotes used, Aidan and Zho aren't together, otherwise you'd be looking at Devona+Talon (I'm pretty sure it's in Tarnished Haven) and saying it. They're probably just teaching the other about how they fight. Quite unlike Devona though, she already knows how to use a sword, but maybe Tengu have some tricks up their feathers? --Kale Ironfist 02:43, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::And Olafstead and some otherplace (I think Doomlore Shrine where Cynn is pouting and Herta is trying to cheer her up). Zho and Aidan are the only henchies that are always together in every outpost (or 99% of them). Zho is also the only one not phased by the pimp monk, while it is a stretch to say wedding bells will ring I still think that something happens. --Blue.rellik 02:47, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::She could always be talking about her pet, Onyx. You never know with emotes. --Kale Ironfist 02:49, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::In every outpost? Aidan must be really interested in Black Moas, maybe he should just beat her in the Norn toruney instead --Blue.rellik 02:50, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::He can't, his skillbar isn't good enough. :P (T/ ) 03:05, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Devona and Talon? That would be hawt tengu on human secks. 222.153.229.8 00:30, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::fap fap fap [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 07:35, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Attribute Points I would like to see the Attribute points for this char in different campaigns - it would be really helpful. Vitulari Fidicen :Impossible to know on the players' end. I suspect it's 11-11-8 though. --Kale Ironfist 00:48, 5 October 2007 (UTC) 300 "Fight in the shade all you like. I can still see you." Possible a reference to 300? ''arrows rain down on the Spartans, Astinos begins laughing hysterically Stelios: What the hell are you laughing at? Astinos: Well, you had to say it! Stelios: What? Astinos: "Fight in the shade"! '' and ''Persian: A thousand nations of the Persian empire descend upon you. Our arrows will blot out the sun! Stelios: Then we will fight in the shade. '' What you other think? Varda667 20:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Possible, but I don't think it's concrete enough to call it definitively --Gimmethegepgun 20:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Suppose, it has been nagging me a bit, thanks for the mark-up help(?, I'm kinda rusty in wiki now. ;p)Varda667 20:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Bar changes Aidan has suddenly become quite good and he might actually have a place on people's teams now Aliblaster 14:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I just tested him with barbs, and he was not dealing physical damage in EotN. I cant confirm its lightning damage, but I'd assume so considering the conjure lighning... Anyway, I think it should be a note for necro lovers like me that he wont be triggering your beloved barbs and mark of pain etc. Shadowshear 17:31, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Debilitating Shot Removed the note about Aidan using this frequently in EotN. He doesn't carry this skillFleshcrawler Soban 21:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC)